Numerous factors enter into the manufacture of electromechanical cable, including electrical conducting capability, effectiveness of the electrical insulation, size of the cable, strength of the cable, weight, cost, response to bending action, response to twisting action, response to longitudinal mechanical load, and the like. The present invention is directed to cable which is light in weight relative to its mechanical strength. Light weight is particularly important where the cable is to be deployed for long vertical distances and must support its own weight.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an electromechanical cable which is high in mechanical strength but low in weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and unique component part for an electromechanical cable, namely, a composite strain member.